


Of guns, felonies, and the love found inbetween

by Yuna_Suno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Suno/pseuds/Yuna_Suno
Summary: Bokuto tries to overcome one of his greatest fears by getting a tattoo.What he didn't know is that the parlour he went to is actually the hideout of a powerful criminal organization, and getting inked there means a lot more than just having your skin decorated.Alternatively, Bokuto is a bit of a himbo and falls for a guy he believes to be the owner of a simple tattoo parlour.(This is the intro to a story that hopefully will become a multi-chapter fic soon.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Of guns, felonies, and the love found inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read because I like living on the edge.

#  Prolog 

Today was the day. There was no use in putting it off any longer. He had to face his fears and just push through, use them to his advantage and grow from overcoming them. _I can do this,_ he thought to himself, _I’m a grown man, there’s no way I’ll chicken out of this now._ And with that, Bokuto threw open the door to the tattoo parlour that he’d been passing by every day on his way to training for the past year or so. Even this small step, actually entering the place, filled him with a sense of victory. You see, for as long as Bokuto could remember, he’d been terrified of needles, whether it was the kind that’s just pricking you a little bit, the kind that gets pushed through earlobes and the like, or the kind that just paints your skin pretty colours. He’d been teased about this particular aversion a lot, especially by his best friend Kuroo, but now Bokuto had reached a point where he just didn’t want to put up with it any longer.

The inside of the parlour was quite dark, Bokuto found, but then again, he’d never been inside any tattoo or piercings related establishment, so who was he to judge the way the owner was lighting their place? What did surprise him though, was that instead of hearing a friendly _welcome_ , he was greeted with a shouted _Who the fuck are you?_ coming from a blonde guy who was sitting behind the counter, resulting in two other guys rushing into the foyer through the door at the other side of the room, each with a hand behind their back, while shooting glares Bokuto’s way.

“I, uhm…” Bokuto stammered, not knowing what to do at all aside from giving them a polite bow and answering the question. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, 24 years old, bloodtype A- and professional volleyball player. I’m here to get a tattoo! Nice to meet you!”

The other three people in the room were staring at him with their mouths slightly open, before sharing looks among them. The newcomer didn’t make any attempt to move from his bowing position. _What the fuck, Konoha?_ one of the guys who entered through the back door earlier mouthed towards the blonde at the counter. Said person simply shrugged and gestured for the other two to take their hands off the guns that they were carrying, held to their bodies by having them slipped under their belts at their backs. They still were eyeing Bokuto suspiciously, but followed the orders they had gotten, nonetheless.

“So, you’re here for a tattoo.” Konoha drawled as he left his spot behind the counter and slowly walked up to Bokuto, “You realize there’s no turning back after this, right? It’s a lifelong commitment. You either stick around till the end or we’ll make sure that end comes way sooner than you had ever anticipated.”

Bokuto straightened up again and tilted his head at the blonde’s peculiar wording. Well, yeah? He knew how those laser treatments worked; it would take quite some sessions with a professional to get rid of the pigments under his skin, should he ever decide to remove the tattoo, but as far as he knew, it would never be gone completely.

“Yeah, I’m fine with this. I’ve made up my mind and already chosen a design that I’m sure I won’t ever get tired off.” Bokuto laughed.

“What do you mean, you’ve chosen a design? There’s only one single design, and the only thing you might be allowed to choose is the place where we’re gonna put it.” Konoha narrowed his eyes at him.

At this revelation Bokuto visibly deflated. Really, was that how it worked? He’d talked to Kuroo about tattoos many times, seeing as his friend had a bunch of them himself, but he’d never mentioned that the artist was going to choose the position of the tattoo. Maybe it was just so obvious that he had never even thought about bringing it up in the first place.

“Well, I guess that’s fine.” Bokuto said, scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, you know what you’re doing, right? So I’ll just have to trust you.”

Konoha looked at him for a moment, seemingly having a discussion with himself in his head, before turning back to the other two. “Go get the boss, this one here seems a bit out of it, I’m not gonna take responsibility for possibly accepting a time bomb in disguise.” He said, nodding his head towards Bokuto, who didn’t understand the meaning of Konoha’s words at all.

One of the guys immediately left to do as he was told, while the other took Konoha’s spot behind the counter and started to play with his phone, obviously getting disinterested with the situation at hand.

“So… your boss is gonna decide if I get tattooed at all?” Bokuto eventually asked, “I didn’t know that’s how it’s going down… Do you think he’ll agree? Because getting one really means a lot to me for various reasons, you know.”

The blonde nodded at the other’s words. “I guess I can relate. This was my last option, too. If I hadn’t come here I probably would have starved under a bridge a long time ago.” he shrugged before taking a closer look at Bokuto. “I think you have a good chance, though. You look strong,” he punched Bokuto’s upper arm, “that’s always a significant plus in this business.”

Bokuto beamed at the compliment and was quick to flex his arms for the other. “Thank you! Playing volleyball really pays off when it comes to staying fit and healthy!” He was about to go on about all the other perks that came with it, like being known across the country for being a professional player, getting free stuff, signing autographs for fans, and much more- but got interrupted by the back door opening once again. And what he saw next literally punched the breath right out of his lungs.

The person entering the room was nothing short of mesmerizing. A tall, lean guy that Bokuto assumed to be the boss Konoha had been talking about, judging by the fancy, tight fitting, black pants he was wearing, along with a dark blue button-up shirt that he wore tucked into his pants, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms. The silver watch on his wrist and the neatly polished black dress shoes, that Bokuto recognized to be Testoni, also spoke volumes about the amount this guy was probably making off of this tattoo parlour. But fancy clothing aside, the further up Bokuto’s eyes travelled, the more alluring the other person seemed to become. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, letting Bokuto catch a glimpse of the guy’s collar bones. His lips were a pale pink; the upper one well defined and slim, making the lower one seem even plumper. Bokuto’s attention was diverted by a red, wet-looking stain, high up the guy’s cheek, but it was gone only a few seconds later, when a white handkerchief came into Bokuto’s field of view and wiped it off. The motion made Bokuto’s gaze shift past the pierced ear that was bearing a simple, but expensive looking stud, and further towards the short, silky black locks that framed the guy’s face. Bokuto’s heart was already beating way too fast in his chest, but what he saw next was the final blow that had him gulping as he realized just how deep he was falling. Those eyes would be living in his mind rent free for the rest of his life, he was sure about that. They were almond shaped with long, black lashes and a gaze so sharp and intelligent that Bokuto felt the other must be able to read his mind and know all the secrets of the universe. And to top it all off, the colour of his eyes was one Bokuto had never seen before in his entire life. It was such a unique mix of dark green, blue and grey, that he couldn’t even be sure which of those colours was the dominating one.

“Akaashi Keiji.” The guy in the suit unceremoniously introduced himself, breaking Bokuto’s stupor, “So you’re the one who wants to join us?” _Oh god,_ Bokuto thought, _even his voice is beautiful!_ But what was this talk about joining? Joining the elite group of people with tattoos? Bokuto had no idea what was going on, but at this point he didn’t really care anymore, anyway. The most important thing was to make sure he could spend some more time with the eye-candy standing in front of him.

“Yeah, sure. I want to join and I’m really looking forward to it!”

This eager response elicited a small smirk from the tattoo parlour’s boss. “You’re in luck, then. It just so happens that we have to fill a post that became vacant about 3 minutes ago.” he said, tossing his dirtied handkerchief in the trash bin next to the counter.


End file.
